


the night of the closing act

by jordanbrown



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Kissing, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanbrown/pseuds/jordanbrown
Summary: After the show finishes, the ensemble has a sleepover get together in which Lin and Groff end up sharing the same bed.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Alexander Hamilton, Jonathan Groff & Lin-Manuel Miranda, Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	the night of the closing act

Groff propped himself up on his elbows and glanced around at everyone drearily. It was so surreal  
waking up in a room where everyone was asleep. Daveed and Oak’s idea to have a main cast  
celebratory sleepover had been a huge success. They had all drunk excessive amounts of Anthony’s  
famous punch which was well known for its strength and ability to get everyone wasted in a matter  
of minutes. They had all danced frantically, laughed uncontrollably together and sung the Hamilton  
songs mockingly with exuberance. It had been pure ecstatic chaos and Jon had loved it. He knew he  
was a shy person, but he really felt comfortable around this group of people. And this was despite  
the fact he couldn’t help but get nervous when ever Lin looked at him. He couldn’t help it, since the  
moment he first met him, those beautiful brown eyes did something to him he could never  
understand.

  
He turned his head abruptly to Jaz, startled, as she stretched half asleep, rolled over and lost  
consciousness again. He rubbed his eyes. Wow that punch must have really done the job if he was  
still tipsy this late into the night and everyone was knocked out cold. Props to Anthony, he thought  
with a tired laugh as the laid back down. He took a steady breath in and began to sigh out when his  
breath hitched suddenly as he remembered.

  
Lin. HE WAS SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS LIN. He froze as the realisation washed over him. His  
head cleared and he started to piece together the night that had just ended. They had all been  
sitting around talking when Pippa had brought up the issue of sleeping arrangements. There were 9  
of them and there were only 2 couches, a double floor matrass, 3 single mattresses and a single bed.  
Jazz and Anthony had taken the double mattress and Pippa and Renee quickly claimed the couches.  
After that people were shouting out requests like there was no tomorrow and it all happened so  
quickly that Jon just sat there stunned and confused. It had worked out so that Daveed, Leslie and  
Oak had quickly claimed the single beds and it was him and Lin left over with only a single bed  
remaining.

  
Lin caught Jon’s eye and smiled cheekily. God that smile. Lin was always the life of the party, sharing  
his happiness and keeping everyone upbeat. His smile gave Jon life. Jon took a breath in. “what” he  
laughed smirking back. They shared a glance and Jon melted. Lin turned back in the group. We can’t  
let poor Groff sleep on the floor. We’ll make it work. I’m small anyways”. Jon buried his head in his  
hands laughing. “You can’t be serious”, he said secretly hoping he was serious. Jon wanted nothing  
more than to be close to him. He’d had a huge crush on him for as long as he could remember, but  
he hid it well. He always played it off as having a goofy bromance with Lin and he knew that sadly,  
that was the way Lin saw it too, which killed him. But he would take that, and the prank kisses on his  
birthday over nothing. He waited anxiously pretending to be indifferent. “Yes! Of course I’m serious  
Groffsauce! There’s nothing else to do and we’ll be fine anyways, no big deal” Lin answered with a  
smile. Jon could not believe this was happening, but he just shrugged in agreement, acted normal  
and continued to laugh with group as they got ready to sleep.

  
Lin passed out in the bed before Groff got in, so Jon was careful not to wake him whilst still trying to  
fit on the mattress without being uncomfortable. Surprisingly, Lin was right, they fit. But they were  
really close. But hey, Jon wasn’t complaining. In fact, this was the best thing that ever happened to  
him he thought, as he tried not to think about that fact that his feelings would never be requited.  
But now he was here lying awake in the middle of the night with everyone asleep around him next  
to Lin. He could feel the warmth of the man next to him and it made his breath shake. He rolled over  
onto his side to face him in the middle. He stared at Lin sleeping and scanned his eyes across his  
face. His silky black hair framed his features perfectly. Jon couldn’t help but stare.

"You're so beautiful” he whispered. Lin opened his eyes. Jon panicked and froze. Lin had been awake when he  
had said that! He was so stupid how could he let this slip.  
“I had a feeling you liked me back” whispered Lin meeting Groff’s gaze with affection. Jon’s heart  
started beating fast and his breath hitched.  
“Back?” he questioned after a brief moment of stunned silence.  
“Why do you think I was so quick to suggest we share this bed” Lin said not breaking his eye contact.  
Jon couldn’t speak.

  
Lin smiled softly. “Why do you think I kissed you on your birthday? Why I always touch you when  
we’re together?” He put his leg over Groff’s and shuffled in closer, so their faces were nearly  
touching.

  
Groff took another shaking breath out. “I’ve liked you since the day I met you Lin”  
“Jon. I don’t know what’s making me feel this way but I am so attracted to you and I always have  
been. You’re gorgeous.”. Lin couldn’t resist. He ran his fingers through Groff’s hair and received an  
encouraging stifled moan in response. Jon lost all focus and marvelled at the sensation. He rolled his  
head back and took a breath in. Lin leant forward and planted a passionate and meaningful kiss on  
his jawline. Jon shuddered and brought his eyes back to meet Lin’s. He summoned all the courage he  
required and moved in closer. He could feel the other man’s breath gently on cheek. Before he could  
get the chance, Lin leaned in and kissed him.

  
The kiss wasn’t anything like the ones they had shared on his birthday. It was passionate and  
meaningful whilst gentle at the same time. This had been a long time coming and Jonathan had been  
keeping it all in, but oh hell, it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?  
> This was my first peice so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
